


images on my skin

by zek-the-snek (iiselfieswiftii)



Series: Trans Cisco [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, Trans Cisco Ramon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiselfieswiftii/pseuds/zek-the-snek
Summary: "Has anyone done a soulmate au where the things your soulmate loves shows up on your skin? Just think."~phan-cannons on tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this on tumblr and thought about my ships, then this happened  
> (in the same canon as space age)

when wally is small, he finds the image of a red lego on his calf. it looked like one of those fake tattoos that you used water to put on your skin. he tries to scratch it off but only succeeds in making his leg hurt. he goes to ask him mother about it and she says that someone he will love a lot one day really like legos. he asks who and she just laughs. 

_ cisco is halfway through elementary school before he gets his first image. it's of a really old car, properly from the 60's or something. it's on the left of his stomach, right next to his hip bone. he shows dante and he says it's a '63 Sting Ray. cisco doesn't know what that means but thinks the car is cool. it's an off white car and looks a bit rough up, but that just adds to the charm. he asks his father about it later and he tells him his soulmate has really good taste in cars.  _

right before wally starts middle school, he finds a brush of some kind on his right bicep. it has a green handle and short brown bristles. he shows his friend, lila, and she says it's a makeup brush and his girlfriend must be really into makeup. wally feels uncomfortable as he is starting to realise his feelings for girls are leaning more to the platonic side. 

_ near the end of middle school for cisco, a blue heart appears above cisco's breast. he wonders what it means, but no one he shows it to can come up with a definite answer. one of his friends suggest it means they  _ _ really _ _ like the color blue. a second thinks they may like a brand with that logo, but they couldn't find one that does. another says they really like boys. cisco sweats a little at the last one. how could his soulmate like boys that much, but have a girl soulmate? _

in the middle of 7th grade, a small a circle, with the colors pink, purple, and blue on it, shows up on wally's cheek left. he has no way of hiding it. he didn't even know what it meant, but still. he had never seen anyone with images on their face. but it was really annoying. everyone was staring at him and he hated it. by the time he gets to his last hour, people are whispering while taking quick glances at him. his lab partner asks him if his soulmate was by. what did she mean, by? he says he doesn't know and turns away. later lila tells him that his image was the bisexual flag. oh.

_ cisco found the wrench on the other side of his stomach while he was showering. he had been wearing a tight dress all day and had not seen his stomach since early that morning. he didn't notice at first, while looking down at the familiar car on his stomach. he did a double take and looked back at the image on his skin. it was a shiny silver, one that would not be achievable with traditional tattoos. so they must still be down that car path, huh? he thought. he smiled and imagined what they must be like. hopefully they were as nice as his imagination.  _

it was happening again, his soulmate had to be fucking with him. another circle appeared, but on his other cheek. this one had had grey, dark grey, blue, and white inside of it. it reminded him of the transgender pride flag, but with the colors changed. everyone was looking at him again. there were more whispers and pointed stares. he couldn't take it, he just

_ cisco didn't get another image until right before sophomore year. or at least he didn't see it until then. when he cut his hair really short for the first time, the bottom part by his neck was shaved. it was then that his neighbor discover the image of a popsicle. a dark purple popsicle on a stick. cisco liked it for some odd reason. probably because it was in a unique place. now, even when he keeps his hair long, he keeps the hair over it shaved. _

wally didn't find another image for a long time. he was glad. he wishes he could just forget about his soulmate. he wants to get sick at the thought of his soulmate being romantic. he finds out this means he is romance repulsed. when the S.T.A.R Laboratories logo on his left hand, he is upset. he didn't want to think about them. or what they could be in the future. 

_ over the next few year cisco got a few years including; an arrow (on his right ankle), black heart (next to the blue one), and a green snapback (right thigh, near his butt). but the most surprising one was a red lightning bolt on his left shoulder blade. he had been working with barry, the speedster who bore that same mark, for a while now. he was excited at the thought of introducing them one day. that would definitely make him soulmate of the year. _

wally just met his sister. and when he got home he found a red lightning bolt on his right shoulder blade. so his soulmate liked the flash too. wally loved the idea of the superhero. he wishes he could be just like him. 

_ cisco just met iris's brother. wow he was pretty. not that he wanted to date him or anything. but man he was attractive. when cisco got home, he found the silhouette of a man with long, wavy hair on his lower back. oh. _

wally got to see S.T.A.R Labs. the one with the particle accelerator. he got to meet the remaining engineers. including cisco ramon. man that dude was cute. but like in a aesthetically pleasing way. wally found out he was ace ages ago. when he went back home that night, he found a watercolor style image of what looked to be him on his lower back. oh.

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so they are platonic soulmates and become really good friends after this, maybe even a qpr  
> also don't even ask me what kind of symbolism most of those are because idk either


End file.
